Omikuji in Same Fate
by synstropezia
Summary: Amemura Ramuda yang mendadak absen sempat memusingkan Arisugawa Dice untuk beberapa saat, meski pada akhirnya bersama Yumeno Gentaro berdua saja memang keputusan terbaik. "Pada papan ema aku menuliskan, 'semoga Arisugawa Dice adalah jodohku'." #Day7 #fluffember2019


**Omikuji in Same Fate**

**Disclaimer: King Records.**

**Warning: OOC sangat, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Fluffember".**

* * *

**31 Desember: New Year Kiss**

* * *

Teduh. Lembut. Menawan. Apakah orang-orang pernah bermimpi menjadi senja?

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan spontan itu, leher yang pegal gara-gara larut dalam taburan gemintang mula-mula Dice Arisugawa regangkan. Kakinya kembali mengentak-entak lantai keramik bertekstur kasar, sembari menggenggam gawai yang baru dicicil sekali. Sinyal telepon pintarnya tak kunjung menangkap kabar membuat Dice bak cacing kepanasan. Berkali-kali pula ia sudah membaca pesan di hari kemarin–memastikan segala-galanya memang tepat sasaran.

_Subject: Acara buat besok_

_From: Ramuda_

_Ciee hape baru ciee~ Besok ketemuan yuk di kuil Meiji Jingu, jam lima sore. Jangan telat loh ≧ω≦_

"Kalian pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah?!"

Seruan yang tak tanggung-tanggung itu sempat menjadi tontonan para pengunjung lain. Jari-jari Dice mulai bergerak tidak sabaran, untuk menghubungi Amemura Ramuda yang kemarin malam mengiriminya SMS. Nada sambung terdengar berulang-ulang yang seakan-akan abadi. Kok rasa-rasanya pula Dice menyesal, ditambah lagi ia punya firasat buruk.

"Yahooo~ Apa kabarmu, Dice? Tumben menelepon duluan."

"Kau di mana, sih? Sekarang sudah jam lima, lho." Saking sulit percaya Dice sampai mengusap mata, mengecek waktu pada ponsel, bertanya ke orang-orang, kemudian mengulangi ketiga urutan itu hanya untuk mendapat julukan 'manusia _tergabut_ sebelum tahun berganti'.

"Ya ampun! Aku belum bilang, ya? _Deadline_-nya ternyata dipercepat jadi besok. Sekarang Dice tahu, kan, apa artinya?"

"Terus kalau _deadline_-nya besok memang kenapa? Pergi ke kuilnya hari ini, kok." Pejudi gembel yang keseringan menggelandang di pinggir jalan macam Dice jelas mana paham, bagaimana mengerikannya tuntutan pekerjaan. Dapat Dice bayangkan Ramuda pasti lebih asyik mengulum lolipop, dibandingkan menanggapi serius kejengkelan Dice.

"Membuat _Onee-san_ menunggu itu bukanlah bagian dari pekerjaanku~ Tetapi, aku punya kabar baik."

"Kabar baik seperti Shibuya hujan uang?"

"Ya. Lihatlah ke atas langit sekarang, Dice." Seketika kepala maniak judi ini mendongak ke arah jingga langit yang samar-samar merona merah. Otaknya pasti menggelinding saat Dice melakukan itu, mengundang seulas tawa renyah mampir dari belakang punggungnya.

"Enggak ada, tuh."

Agak terlambat juga Dice menyadari, bahwa Ramuda telah memutus sambungan. Lantas, siapa yang menjawab sekaligus membohonginya lagi, membikin Dice merasai sensasi _dejavu_?

Dalam situasi ini, jelas sekali hanya nama itu yang terlintas.

"Gentaro?"

"Selamat sore, Dice. Siapa sangka orang sepertimu tahu apa artinya tepat waktu." Ekspresi cengo masih bertahan di wajah Dice yang terlihat menggelikan. Setelah sadar mengenai Yumeno Gentaro yang berada di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengajak masuk.

Jadi mereka akan merayakan tahun baru berdua, ya? Bukannya ini ... _agak menyerupai kencan_?

* * *

Keramaian yang berlalu-lalang, baik menuruni maupun menaiki tangga hanya menyuguhkan rasa bosan bagi Dice.

Ini sudah ke lima belas kalinya Dice menguap–entah berapa angka yang pasti, menebaknya bahkan belum cukup untuk membunuh bosan. Gentaro terus memimpin jalan, sementara sejak tadi Dice sekadar mengikuti dalam bisu -kenapa mereka mendatangi kuil pun Dice kagak tahu -asal mengiyakan saja, gara-gara dipikirnya asyik pergi bertiga.

"Kita mau ke mana, deh?"

"Sudah sampai, kok." Destinasi Gentaro ternyata adalah ribuan papan yang bergelantung dan berbaris, di mana pada permukaan cokelatnya tinta hitam tergores membentuk serangkaian kalimat. Gentaro pun memberi satu pada Dice, beserta kuas yang tampak baru.

"Tulis permohonanmu di situ. Nanti dikabulkan."

"Minta uang buat judi juga dikabulkan?"

"Siapa tahu? Tulis saja daripada mati penasaran." Sebuah buku berjudul, 'Pelajaran Kanji untuk Sekolah Dasar' turut Gentaro berikan. Sedari kapan pula _hakama_ penulis ini memiliki fungsi sejenis kantong ajaib Doraemon? Harusnya Gentaro mengeluarkan mesin pencetak uang yang lebih berguna untuk Dice.

"Aku bisa menulisnya sendiri, kok. Simpan saja lagi buku jelek itu."

"Baguslah jika begitu. Namun, kalau membutuhkannya akan kukeluarkan kapan pun kamu butuh."

Dibandingkan sebal mengenai buku dari dunia antah berantah itu, Dice cenderung bahagia karena tahun depan–yang berarti besok–modal judinya bakal segera dicairkan oleh dewa. Selain bertanya-tanya dengan uang tersebut akan Dice gunakan untuk memainkan apa saja, dirinya pun penasaran mengenai permohonan yang Gentaro tulis–katanya bakalan diberitahu usai mereka berdoa di depan kuil, dan kali ini Dice sangat serius.

Hanya saja seserius apa pun Dice, pasti duluan kelar yang berarti: ia kembali menjadi pihak yang menunggui.

"Lama banget doanya." Selagi menanti Gentaro selesai, Dice sudah mencoba _Omikuji_ yang membuatnya merelakan seratus yen. Andaikata ia lupa terhadap kehadiran Gentaro, pasti ramalan ini sudah dinodai sumpah serapah–uangnya yang sekarat tidak Dice gunakan, hanya untuk memperoleh secarik puisi.

"Aku memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya gila judi."

"Yang lebih penting lagi apa artinya?" Selembar kertas kuning langsung diserahkan pada Gentaro. Siapa sangka Dice memiliki inisiatif tersendiri, untuk menikmati destinasi yang menurutnya membosankan ini–atau sebelum Gentaro sempat menduga, jangan-jangan Dice mendadak ketagihan berjudi ramalan nasib juga?

"_Toki osoki tagaiwa aredo tsuranukanu. Koto naki monowa makoto narikeri_. Artinya adalah sebentar lagi kamu akan mati."

"Mati?! Orang seganteng diriku terlalu cepat untuk itu!"

"Tentu saja bohong. Kamu bisa mengartikannya seperti, beberapa orang mencapai tujuan mereka dengan cepat, sementara yang lain agak lambat. Namun, buatlah hatimu selalu tulus dan kamu tidak akan gagal mencapai kesuksesan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencobanya? Firasatku berkata ramalanmu bagus."

"Firasat dari pejudi yang selalu bangkrut sepertimu membuatku ngeri jadinya," balas Gentaro santai. Mau bagaimanapun Dice menjelaskan tahun depan Dewa Ebisu pasti di pihaknya, semua itu sekadar dianggap angin lewat.

"Ramalannya bisa sama, ya?"

"Mendapatkan ramalan yang sama denganmu seolah-olah mengindikasikan, bahwa kita berjodoh." Hah? Mengin ... apa? Mengikanasinkan? Sepertinya setelah memastikan kalimat terakhir, Dice harus meminta Gentaro menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih mudah dicerna.

"Selama ini kau berpikir kita adalah jodoh?" Demi Kaisar Meiji dan Permaisuri Shoken! Kalau ini mimpi jangan bangunkan Dice, tetapi buatlah menjadi kenyataan. Jika betulan realitas, maka dilarang mengganggu dia karena sekarang ini; Dice ingin sembuh sujud saking girangnya.

"Barusan aku menggunakan kata 'seolah-olah' yang berarti hanya pegandaian. Tetapi Dice, kamu mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Apaan?" Kebahagiaan pada paras sang pejudi belumlah luntur. Paling-paling Dice ini hanya mendengarkan Gentaro yang hendak memberitahukan sesuatu, dan mendapatinya demikian ketawa Gentaro jadi lebih renyah.

"Pada papan _ema_* aku menuliskan, 'semoga Arisugawa Dice adalah jodohku'."

Sepasang ametis Dice mengerjap-ngerjap saking terkejutnya. Bohongkah atau Gentaro langsung jujur tanpa mempermainkan Dice, yang pasti _hypnosis mic_ miliknya mendadak ingin bersenandung riang, sekalian melantunkan seberapa besar cinta dapat mempengaruhi kata-kata, menjadi ingin memiliki satu makna saja.

Kepada Yumeno Gentaro, akan Arisugawa Dice pilihkan kalimat, 'aku mencintaimu' yang maknanya memang satu; yaitu Gentaro seorang untuk satu waktu, empat musim, dan delapan mata angin.

* * *

Kelihatannya pula perjuangan ini masih memiliki ujung yang lumayan panjang.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah festival di sekitar Kuil Meiji Jingu yang ramainya memancarkan kelap-kelip asa. Kebahagiaan yang lantang dalam tawa, rengekan manja menggemaskan, perbincangan ringan guna mempererat pertalian takdir–semua itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari warna dunia yang mereka lihat. Dice sendiri telah tertular euforia, semenjak melewati _torii gate_. Entah sedari kapan pula, Gentaro merasai tangan Dice bertaut dengan jari-jarinya.

"Mau makan apa? Makanan di sini kelihatannya enak-enak." tanya Dice penuh antusiasme. Harum gurita bakar, legitnya gulali merah jambu, gurih _takoyaki_, permen apel yang manis–seluruh aroma itu meminta dicicip oleh Dice satu per satu.

"Kamu punya uang memangnya?"

"Ada, dong. Cuma lima ratus yen, sih."

"Setelah bersusah payah mencuri Arisugawa Dice hanya mendapatkan lima ratus yen. Padahal badannya penuh memar, bahkan nyaris sekarat. Namun, demi mengajak sang anak yang ingin mengunjungi festival, ia merasa tidak apa-apa."

"Ini uang sisa judi. Siapa juga yang mencuri? Badanku baik-baik saja lagian."

"Sekarang pun Dice ingin mencoba menabung? Aku bisa mendengar suara dari kiamat yang akan segera datang." Sekilas wajah Dice berubah pucat–pejudi juga manusia yang pasti segan terhadap akhir dunia. Mendapati itu Gentaro tersenyum tipis. Jelas sekali ia bohong, dan setelahnya seperti biasa–

"Makanya kau mau beli apa? Kalau uang ini habis enggak akan kiamat, kan? Karena kelihatannya Gentaro bingung, kupilihkan saja, deh."

Satu kebohongan meluncur, pengakuan mengenai dusta tersebut diungkapkan setelahnya. Situasi yang berbeda ini sedikit-banyak memberi getaran aneh pada dada Gentaro. Setiap mata senada batu _emerald_-nya menciptakan sebuah lirikan ke arah Dice, bukan suara kiamat seperti candaannya yang tampak, melainkan lebih lembut, sejuk, sekaligus menenangkan walaupun terdengar berdebar-debar.

"Nih, permen apel. Biar wajahmu enggak aneh kayak begitu."

Suara ini merupakan detak jantungnya, bukan? Ternyata menyerupai aroma musim panas, ketika orang itu adalah Dice yang mengisi genggamannya. Permen apel tersebut Gentaro lahap dengan tenang, membuat kebahagiaan memercik dari senyuman Dice. Hiruk pikuk festival boleh jadi terus mengikuti mereka. Namun, dunia yang keduanya tinggali seakan-akan tuli, menjadikan tidak ada yang tersisa selain tatapan masing-masing.

Mereka hanya memperdengarkan senyuman, serta mempertontonkan mata yang menyimpan pantulan eksistensi–Dice merefleksikan Gentaro dalam ametisnya yang membara, sedangkan Gentaro mencerminkan Dice menggunakan warna _emerald_ yang teduh. Atmosfer belum pernah semeriah ini sebelumnya, dan sangat kaya akan rasa yang selalu paham cara mengenyangkan rindu.

Sebenarnya sejak kapan Gentaro dapat merasai segala yang biasa menjadi luar biasa, setiap Dice berada di sisinya?

"Bahkan suara perutmu yang berbunyi tetap terdengar romantis, Dice." Begitu kentaranya upaya Gentaro yang berusaha menahan tawa. Sekarang Dice jadi malu, tetapi cengirannya tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"_Takoyaki_ pasti enak. Kebetulan _stand_-nya ada di sana."

"Carilah tempat duduk untuk kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berutang di sini."

Uang lima ratus yen hanya membuatnya benderang sebentar saja, dan Dice manyun karena tidak puas–mengamankan tempat duduk tak menyerupai hakikat pria sejati. Akan tetapi, _takoyaki_ yang berbaik hati Gentaro belikan mana mungkin Dice tolak. Semuanya langsung dilahap sampai Dice berlepotan, oleh saus yang menempel di bibir. Baru saja hendak menggunakan lengan jaketnya untuk membersihkan noda, Gentaro berinisiatif menyodorkan sapu tangan.

"Pakai saja. Pasti tidak ada penolakan, kan?"

"Jelas tidak! Terima kasih, Gen." Anehnya sebelum sapu tangan itu menyentuh permukaan bibir Dice, gerakannya malah terhenti tanpa alasan. Ada bau parfum yang terendus, dan familier seperti aroma Gentaro sehari-hari.

Sapu tangan tersebut juga memegang sebuah hal kecil tentang Gentaro, bukan? Memang tidak sejenis dengan ciuman tak langsung. Namun, bahkan hal seremeh ini dapat memabukkan Dice yang parasnya kini semerah kepiting rebus.

Jika Gentaro bertanya, sejak kapan bersama Dice perasaannya bisa sehebat ini, maka Dice penasaran sudah sejauh apa dia tenggelam terhadap pesona Gentaro.

"Ah. Apa ini? Sekarang kamu memikirkan hal mesum?" Pertanyaan dengan nada menggoda itu seolah-olah telah memergoki Dice. Ia langsung menggeleng. Kali ini Dice akan menggunakannya, andaikata Gentaro tidak tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Ini seperti Dice membayangkanku tengah mengenakan kimono dengan rambut disanggul, seperti yang para gadis lakukan."

Motif kimononya adalah bunga-bunga mekar yang merah merona. Berwarna pink cerah dengan _obi_ sejenis, sementara rambut cokelatnya disanggul menggunakan jepitan bunga yang sedikit dihias mutiara putih–itu adalah 777 alias jackpot. Meskipun khayalan ini dibilang sinting, Dice telanjur acuh tak acuh.

Usai mengenali dirinya sendiri yang jatuh cinta, ternyata Dice tidak lagi memiliki kewarasan yang tersisa, karena ia hanya mampu menggila setiap tentang Gentaro terbesit.

"Mau coba?"

"Bi-bicara apa, sih? Kembang apinya bentar lagi mulai. Kita pergi sekarang."

Lagi-lagi tanpa permisi Dice menarik pergelangan tangan Gentaro. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang hanya diketahui Dice, mereka berlari menerobos kerumunan yang seolah-olah turut mendukung romansa tersebut. Semakin sulit untuk maju, kian erat pula Dice menggenggam Gentaro agar tidak lepas. Penjudi itu melakukannya seperti ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya–seakan-akan tiada lagi Gentaro untuk esok.

Menggenggamnya seperti akan hilang adalah romansa manis yang terkesan sendu, dan Gentaro tidak membencinya walaupun kurang menyukai itu.

Manis, karena artinya Dice selalu ingin bersama Gentaro. Di sisi lain juga sendu, karena setiap genggaman yang pernah terjalin akan terputus pada suatu hari nanti, dan semakin erat sebuah kehilangan tidak diharapkan, kian pedih pula rasanya sewaktu pegangan itu luput dari jemari.

"Di sini tempatnya." Terdapat beberapa orang selain mereka, di pinggir sungai dekat festival ini. Dice menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Rumput yang sejuk menyamankan Gentaro ketika duduk menghadap aliran air tersebut.

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini."

"Menggelandang itu juga petualangan, lho. Besok-besok kuajak ke tempat yang sudah kutemukan." Bagian terlucunya adalah Dice bangga akan hal tersebut. Pakai motor memang bakalan lebih keren, tetapi berjalan kaki pun tidak kalah menyenangkan.

"Penilaianku terhadapmu sedikit naik jadinya."

"Benarkah?!"

"Sayangnya yang itu juga bohong." Batu kali seolah-olah menghantam kepala Dice. Ekspresinya menjadi garis-garis muram yang sengaja bersembunyi dengan menunduk, meski tidaklah lama setelah Dice menemukan hal menarik.

"Berjalan kaki juga romantis, kok. Kita bisa bersama lebih lama. Nanti kalau kau capek, aku gendong saja."

"Kutebak. Dice pasti berpikir nilaiku di matamu tidaklah tinggi, karena kamu hanya bisa mengajakku berjalan kaki."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ditebak oleh Gentaro tidak sekali pun membuatnya jengkel, maupun berhenti berdecak kagum. Dice memang pantas diibaratkan sebagai buku yang terbuka, dan sudah sejak lama Gentaro mengumpamakannya demikian.

Buku terbuka yang ajaib, karena Gentaro tidak pernah menemukan halaman yang sama pada diri Dice–ia hanya terus menyaksikan kejutan-kejutan baru, sementara yang lama tinggal dibiarkan membekas di masa lalu, membuat hati Gentaro kian dijerat oleh pesona Dice.

Kemudian bersama buku yang terbuka itu, halaman hari ini diisi dengan rupa-rupa kembang api yang merekah menggunakan caranya sendiri, begitu pun Gentaro di mata Dice yang terlihat lebih dalam segala-galanya, dibandingkan kemarin atau barusan.

_Scarlet_, magenta, _saphhire_, _torquise_–warna demi warna itu meledak untuk menyapa malam yang menjadikannya berseri-seri. Mereka sekadar perlu mengajak bisu menari guna mempercantik nuansa di sekitar keduanya, dan diamnya Dice tampak salah alamat karena selain Gentaro, sepasang ametisnya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan lain.

"Rahasia, Dice. Mumpung kita melihat kembang api di sini, akan kuberitahu sesuatu."

"Apa memangnya? Bukan tipuan, kan?" Gelengan singkat diberikan oleh si penjawab. Setidaknya Dice bisa lega sekarang, juga tidak perlu lelah menerka-nerka maksud Gentaro.

"Aku paling tidak suka berciuman di bawah kembang api." Tak menjelek-jelekkannya pun Dice malah merasa tertohok. Jangan-jangan Gentaro juga mengetahui, perihal Dice yang kebetulan mengintip sepasang muda-mudi bercumbu di samping kanan mereka.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau punya trauma atau apa?"

"Ciuman adalah hal yang singkat begitu pun kembang api. Bukankah agak menyedihkan jadinya?"

"Jadi apa kesimpulannya?" Mengatakan yang tidak dapat Dice raih memanglah kesenangan Gentaro. Sudah pasti ia sengaja memusingkan penjudi ini, tetapi detik itu juga Dice memutuskan akan mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri.

"Dua keindahan yang dipersatukan, sama-sama cepat berakhir, dan bergabung pun tidak membuatnya memiliki waktu yang lama, sangatlah menyedihkan menurutku."

Keindahan yang terlalu buru-buru ingin pamit seperti ciuman, kembang api–bahkan Dice pun termasuk di dalamnya–membuat Gentaro agak sendu. Mencintai hal-hal sesingkat itu tentu membahagiakan, dan Gentaro telah merasakannya. Namun, sewaktu perpisahan sudah dapat dibayangkan, lantas betul-betul memisahkannya dengan segala yang Gentaro cintai, bagaimana ia tidak takut maupun merasa berduka?

Mengharapkan sesuatu yang abadi juga bodoh, tetapi mencintai yang sejenak sangatlah menyakitkan.

Mendapati kembang api sudah meluruh seluruhnya, kesedihan yang Gentaro maksud semakin jelas saja.

"Maaf. Enggak paham. Tapi, aku beritahu satu hal."

Hanya saja dia adalah Arisugawa Dice yang itu–bodoh, hobi mengutang, dan gampang ditipu. Tanpa pikir panjang Dice seketika menarik dagu Gentaro ke dalam jangkauannya. Seulas ciuman mendarat di bibir Gentaro yang legit–di tengah kembang api yang bermunculan lagi, juga bertambah riuh usai sempat pergi.

"Mungkin aku mengerti, tetapi sedikit doang. Intinya itu meskipun singkat, kita bisa menciptakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi." Oleh karenanya Dice pun kembali mencium Gentaro. Sebagai hukuman karena sering membingungkan Dice, kali ini gilirannya membuat Gentaro tidak berkutik.

"Semua hal memang pada dasarnya singkat. Cara membuatnya menjadi abadi, ya, dengan menciptakan hal tersebut terus-menerus." Lagi. Ciuman yang ketiga ini semakin panas saja, bahkan tak sebanding akan romansa mana pun. Napas Gentaro terdengar memburu. Ketika diperhatikan merah yang membingkai pipinya begitu nyata, dan Dice pikir itu cukup.

"Selama aku ada, akan kubuat hal-hal yang kau sukai tidak meninggalkanmu dengan cepat." Giliran rambutnya yang menerima ungkapan kasih dari Dice. Menahan diri bukanlah pejudi sejati, sehingga Dice mengacak-acaknya tanpa ampun.

"_Toki osoki tagaiwa aredo tsuranukanu. Koto naki monowa makoto narikeri_." Usai mengulangi ramalan puisi itu Gentaro beranjak bangkit. Menontoni tingkahnya Dice justru bengong, lantas bertambah heran sewaktu Gentaro pergi begitu saja.

"Oi! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Gen! Kau kenapa, deh? Kok diulang lagi ramalan kita?"

"Untuk merayakan suatu hal, Dice. Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik kamu mencari cara untuk mengganti uang _takoyaki_-ku."

"Lah? Itu enggak gratis?"

"Memang tidak. Jangan harap aku akan berbohong."

Tujuan Dice adalah Gentaro, begitu pun sebaliknya. Meski membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka bisa saling mencapai, walaupun tak dikatakan secara gamblang.

Ramalan itu sudah terlaksana. Jarang sekali Dice bisa mujur secepat ini–untuk tambahan perayaannya, mengurangi biaya pembayaran _takoyaki_ menjadi setengah mungkin tidak buruk.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

*ema: papan untuk menuliskan permohonan di kuil-kuil Jepang.

* * *

A/N: Halo semuanya aku author baru di sini~ DaiGen itu pair favoritku bahkan sebelum mendalami fandom ini. awalnya pengen debut pake fic angst, tapi kagak jadi dan ga nyangka juga bakal bikin fic hypnosis mic buat event fluffember. semoga fic ini sifatnya kagak OOC banget. sedih juga pas tau fic DaiGen dikittt banget (membuat jiwa spam ingin bangkit dari diri ini). soal kuil meiji jingu itu udah search di google, sedangkan ramalannya aku make punya orang. awalnya ramalan dice sama gentaro pengen dibikin beda. tapi cuma ada satu ramalan di google, dan itupun ide buat make ramalan dadakan banget. soal festival di sekitar kuil-nya mah aku ngarang. kagak tau juga deh di sekitar daerah kuil sana suka ada festival atau ga. pengennya dibikin festival di kuilnya, tapi pas baca google jam 6 aja udah tutup itu kuil :)

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang~ aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku, dan mohon krisar-nya juga ya.


End file.
